The Art of Friendship
by TheInvisiblePrincess
Summary: Pulling away a centimeter, my gaze traveled upwards and met Draco's twinkling eyes. Merlin, I will never get tired of gazing into them. Neither will I ever really know what his true eye color was. Overwhelmed, I let out a breathless, "Hi." Clever, Hermione, I thought, brightest witch of your age and you come up with "hi"? One-Shot, Drabble. Dramione. Complete.


**Hey guys, :). Been a long time since I wrote a story, hasn't it? Anyways, this is a one-shot, more of a drabble really, I was just sitting down one day, and I felt like writing, so I wrote. :) Reviews are very much encouraged and I hope you do enjoy this, it's particularly sweet, in my opinion. Or I tried to portray it as sweet, haha. Give me your thoughts and love, please. If you have any questions or confusions, leave a review or PM me and I'll be happy to clarify it. :) Lots of love! xx. **

**Song Recs:** As it seems - Lily Kershaw; _For the First Time - _The Script; _Your Guardian Angel -_ The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus; _Moonlight - _Yiruma; _I Do Adore - _Mindy Gledhill (If you like listening to music while reading, like I do :P, I suggest you go in the order it's listed. I chose it so it coordinated with the plot. I also put a lyric of one of the songs in there. Wondering if anyone will notice. :P)

* * *

The Art of Friendship

"It's a bit . . . caliginous, today, don't you think, Hermione?" Ron said as he looked out at the open sky ahead. I mentally scoffed at Ron's attempt for small talk. He was never one for pleasantries. We were currently a top the Astronomy tower waiting for Harry who had owled both of us earlier in the day to meet him here after curfew. Apparently, it was "extremely urgent" and "couldn't wait till the morning."

In my opinion, if you wanted to tell your best mates who, might I add, are not on the best of terms at the moment, something important then you should have been as punctual as possible, especially with classes resuming back tomorrow after two weeks of Christmas holiday. But no, Harry-bloody-Potter doesn't know the meaning of a pocket watch and it's usefulness.

"Yes, Ronald, it looks particularly 'caliginous' today," I said, correcting his pronunciation. "You'd have to be a complete dimwit if you think spewing a couple of intelligent phrases will get you back into my good graces, you git."

Ron's shoulders slumped as he sighed and covered his face with his hands. "Look Hermione . . . I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry about Lavender, I'm sorry about . . . what you saw . . . I'm just . . . sorry. I can't take it back, and I wish you would've found out about us a different way. But to be quite frank, Hermione? I don't want to take it back. Any of it. I . . . I love Lavender. I'm sorry, but I do." At this point, I could feel tears prickling at the back of my eyes, waiting for the chance to fall, but I couldn't. I couldn't let them fall. I couldn't let Ron see me cry. He didn't deserve to see me cry.

"We . . . Mione, we weren't working out. Every single day, every single minute, we were constantly fighting. Doesn't matter who started it or what it was about, we were always fighting." He paused. "We weren't happy, Hermione. Maybe . . . maybe, we would've been, but it's too late for that."

I flinched at his last words, and my resolve broke. Quick, silent tears, flowed down my pale cheeks as I slowly moved my gaze from the horizon ahead of me, to Ron, standing next to me. His clear blue eyes were full of sorrow as he watched tear after tear roll down in big drops.

"Hermi-" He started.

I raised a hand, signaling him to stop and wiped away the evidence of my hurt from my face. In a quiet, yet firm voice, I said, "You're right, Ron. We wouldn't have worked out. But it's not because that we weren't happy. It's because we never tried to take a chance to be happy."

And with that, I walked away from my first friend, kiss, and love.

I didn't get far. I walked as far as the owlery and then I collapsed. I collapsed onto the nearest wall, slid down, and proceeded to sob uncontrollably into the crook of my arms.

_It was a bright and beautiful day. The sun was out, although it was still a bit chilly since fall __was arriving, the leaves were swirling, the birds were chirping. I wanted to surprise Ron with my new yellow dress that I bought. It was a spring dress, with lots of flowers and lace, woven into intricate patterns and it was quite beautiful. For some odd reason, yellow was Ron's favorite color and he loved to see me wearing it. Personally, I always thought I looked like a fruit tart. _

_ Ah, the things you do for your loved ones. _

_ "Hi Harry, beautiful day, isn't it?" I smiled as I saw him walking up the steps back up to the castle, holding hands with Ginny. _

_ "It is, and I must say, yellow is definitely _not _your color." He smirked as Ginny gasped and smacked his arm. _

_ "Don't listen to this bloke, Hermione, you look gorgeous, as always." Ginny smiled. _

_ I laughed and said, "Well, it's not for me, it's for Ron. By the way, have you seen him?"_

_ "Yeah, he's actually down by the lake. We asked him to come back up with us, but he said to give him a moment to 'think'. Blimey Hermione, I'm still thinking he's a bit loony in the noggin, should I take him up to Madam Pompfrey?" Harry's lips twitched as he struggled to keep a serious face. Ginny smacked him, again. _

_ "Harry, you know Ron has his moments, he's not a complete idiot." I chuckled. "Anyways, I better be off if I want to surprise him before it gets too dark." I waved good-bye and skipped my way down to the Black Lake. I can't wait to see Ron's reaction! _

_ The Black Lake started to come into view, but as I drew closer, I couldn't find Ron anywhere. _

That's odd, _I thought,_ where could he have gone?

_ I wandered off to my left, towards the Forbidden Forest, when all of a sudden, I heard a moan. It sounded like a . . . Then another moan. _

_ Well, that's bloody brilliant. Definitely two hormonal teenagers who couldn't wait to go back up to the castle to finish their rendezvous. _

_ Blushing furiously, I started to walk back in the opposite direction, when I heard, "Oh Merlin!"_

_ Shocked, I stood frozen in my spot, fearing that they had seen me. I turned around, ready to defend myself, but there was nobody there. Nothing but a long blanket of vines. _

_ "Let's go back up to the castle . . . " Wait . . . the voice . . . it's sounds so . . . familiar. _

_ Curious as to who the mysterious couple was, I slowly walked in the general direction of the noises and carefully pulled back a section of the vines. _

_ Instantly, I felt my heart plummet to the dark pits of my stomach. _

_ "Ron . . . " I whispered in disbelief._

_ Gasping, the couple broke away and stared with shocked expressions. There was Ron . . . with Lavender Brown. She was backed up against the tree, and her legs . . . her legs were wrapped around Ron's waist. Both of them had swollen pink lips and Ron's shirt was on the ground. His hand, however, was still up her shirt. _

_ My eyes connected with Ron's blue irises, hoping for him to say that this wasn't happening. What am I thinking? This couldn't be happening! My boyfriend of a year and eight months, couldn't be making out with the class slut! _

_ I opened my mouth, trying to formulate some kind of response, but all that came out, was a sob. Embarrassed, I clamped my hand over my mouth, and that's when I realized that I was crying. _

_Ron put Lavender down and, grabbing his shirt, he opened his mouth to say something. What? I have no idea. I was already gone._

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," murmured a familiar calm, yet dark voice.

Gasping, my head shot up from my arms. It took my chocolate brown eyes a few moments to adjust to the darkness and the fact that I had been crying for what felt like hours probably wasn't helping matters either. Nevertheless, I would never forget that soft yet dangerous lilt and who it belonged to.

I suddenly realized how tired I was, and sighed, laying my head back down into the crook of my arms, however, my eyes were still locked on Draco Malfoy.

It wasn't because I felt threatened he would hurt me, no. As much as it amazed me to admit it, Draco wouldn't hurt me. Watching him . . . his presence, actually, calmed me.

_During the months after I found out about Ron's infidelity, I was a walking zombie. The . . . pain . . . the hurt, I felt . . . was indescribable. One cold, October night, a terrible rainstorm struck northern Scotland, and terrified me to the core. Usually, I could control my phobia of storms, but tonight, it was excruciatingly horrible. _

_ The rest of my roommates were sound asleep, however, I was wide awake. Realizing, I wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon, I decided to head down to the kitchens for a midnight snack. Quietly, I crawled out of bed and grabbed my blue jumper to wear as well as my blankie to wrap around me. Bending down, I pulled on my boots and with a soft _Alohomora_, I stumbled out of my dorm and out the Gryffindor tower. _

_ "Close the door on your way out, sweetheart," murmured the Fat Lady, who was already lulling back to sleep. _

_ Chuckling, I complied. I sighed as I turned around and, adjusting my blankie around my shoulders, I started walking in the direction towards the kitchens. Walking down the quiet, deserted corridors, my mind began to veer off into different directions. Ron had tried to talk to me a couple of times, but after a particularly nasty fight and a few "fuck you's," he stopped trying. Harry and Ginny, surprisingly, were both there for me. If it weren't for them, I'm sure I would've gone completely mental with all the staring and gossiping that was going on behind my back. No doubt they thought I got what I deserved, what with me being a "know-it-all bitch."_

_ I sighed as I turned a corner and walked towards the Blue Birded tapestry and ducked behind it into a dark hallway. _

_ Usually, there would be a password or riddle to decipher in order to gain access to the kitchens, but about a year ago, there was a thunderstorm and I couldn't sit still so I thought I'd go for a walk to calm my nerves. Somehow, I ended up walking aimlessly along the second floor, and I tripped and fell against a big, flowing tapestry. I thought for sure I was going to have a wicked bruise in the morning, and closed my eyes for the impending pain. _

_ Except, it never came. _

_ Instead, I landed with a big oomph on a dirty, grimy floor that lay behind the tapestry. _

_ Coughing, I stood up and decided to follow this hidden passage way to see where it may lead. Fortunately, it lead me to the kitchens. From that day on, anytime there was a storm brewing in the Scotland skies, I'd always come down to the kitchens for a snack to pass the time. _

_ As I reached the kitchens, I could hear soft murmurs floating down the deserted corridor. _

That's odd . . . _I thought, _shouldn't the house elves be asleep?

_ Upon entering the kitchens, I gasped._

_ "Granger? What in the bloody hell are you doing here?" sneered Malfoy, but even from where I stood, I could see the shock emanating in his silver eyes. Quietly, I surveyed the area, and noticed a house elf sitting on the bench next to Malfoy. Actually sitting next to him. As if . . . as if they were friends. A pure blood and a house elf. Have pigs actually started to fly? Don't answer that._

_ Abashed, I glanced back at Malfoy and then back at the house elf and then again at Malfoy. _

_ Malfoy looked at the house elf and it looked as if they were having a serious, yet silent conversation. _

_ After a few moments of no one speaking, Malfoy sighed and muttered, "Fine." _

_ I looked at him, confused by his words. _

_ "Daisy says you were here first, " he said gesturing to the house elf next to him. She smiles slightly. "Therefore I must leave. Thing is, Granger, I have no intentions of leaving. So either you get used to that idea, or go find yourself a new sanctuary for your pity parties." _

_ "Now, now, Draco," replied Daisy. "Don't be so harsh." Turning to me, the little house elf jumps off her seat. "Now, Hermione, would you like the usual? Lolly says you love his hot chocolate and he made some extra special for you." _

_ My shoulders relaxed a bit, at the sound of Lolly's name, a very kind and generous house elf who knows of my storm phobia. _

_ I nodded as I occupied the seat she left. Turning towards Malfoy, I was prepared to ask him what he was doing here when he said, "I'm here for the same reason as you are, Granger. As long as you don't breathe a word about this to anyone, we're good." _

_ I stared at him for a moment, until I nodded my head once, in agreement._

From that day forward, Draco and I . . . have come to a certain truce, you could say.

"What happened, Granger?" he asked as he took a seat beside me. "Bloody disgusting these floors are . . . " he murmured, disgusted.

Despite my horrible night, I couldn't help but laugh. "Same old, Draco . . ."

"Yeah, and don't you forget it," His usual smirk plastered onto his angelic face for a moment. It soon fell, leaving him with a solemn and serious look in his light gray eyes.

"What happened?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

Sighing, I answered, "Nothing." Draco and I may be friends, but it's not like he had forgotten I'm a muggleborn and that his family hates my kind, or the fact that he tormented Harry, Ron, and I throughout our childhood at Hogwarts. More so me, than the former.

"I heard what he said. Ron. He's an arse."

Shocked, I turned my gaze to him with a questioning look.

"I needed some air. Thought I'd go up to the Astronomy tower. When I got there, I heard you both in a row, and decided to stick around to listen," He paused, as if to collect his thoughts. "He was wrong. You would've worked out. You were the Golden Couple for fucks sake, and apart of the Golden Trio. Everything comes easy to you lot."

"Excuse me?" I said, angered at his words. Yes, Harry might be the chosen one, and Ron and I may have been called the Golden Couple, but, in all honesty, we were far from being "golden." Maybe in another lifetime, but definitely not then. "You're being quite hypocritical to say 'everything comes easy to you' when you were born in a rich, famous, and, might I add, pure blood, family, don't you think? Ron may be a pure blood, but his family has to work in order to bring food to the table. Harry has no family! Every summer he goes home to the crappiest, most horrible people he has to call family! And me? You have belittled me every chance you got to call me a Mudblood or a know-it-all bitch! Not to mention the amount of times, you've dropped my books, pushed me around, and had all your Slytherin friends laugh at all your stupid jokes you made constantly about me! So forgive me, if I think you're an arse to consider yourself a member at my pity party." I ended my rant with a huff, breathing heavily, and crossed my arms over my chest.

After a few seconds, I heard Draco's deep, throaty chuckle resonate against the walls around us.

Looking back up at him, I saw his eyes twinkling in mirth. My lips twitched started to twitch into a small smile as he continued to chuckle. Slowly, my laugh joined his.

"You did that on purpose," I said, after I calmed down.

He shrugged.

"You admitted that this is a pity party." He smirked, as he held out his hand, palm up, for his reward.

_"Admit it, this is your retreat, Granger, as well as a pity party." Draco said._

_ It was another night for a thunderstorm, and so, another night spent in the kitchens. Of course, now-a-days, it's actually considered another night of bickering between the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince. _

_ I scowled as I wrapped my fingers around my mug filled with hot chocolate. "No, it's not. I'm over Ron. If he wants to officially introduce Lavender as his girlfriend to the world, then so be it. If he wants to parade her around on his arm, then so be it." I paused. "If he wants to screw around with her, then so be it." I took a sip of my delicious hot chocolate. Hmm, Lolly always makes the best batch during this time. _

_ "Sounds to me like a pity party," Draco snickered, as he raised his mug of hot chocolate to his lips. _

_ "Well, you must be deaf, because this is certainly _not_ a pity party." _

_ At that, he outright guffawed. Strange. I've never actually heard him laugh like that. So . . . relaxed, so . . . free. I realized then and there that I liked hearing him laugh. Really laugh. It was so alluring, I couldn't help but join in. _

_ "Fine, Granger. I bet you twenty sickles that someday you will admit to these pity parties, of yours." He grinned. Hmm, another strange detail of his I've noticed in the course of a minute. I like his smile, as well. His laugh and his smile. _

_ Oh Merlin. I must be going mental. I furrowed my eyebrows at my mug. Or maybe Lolly put something extra into my hot chocolate tonight. _

_ "Granger? Have you gone loony on me already?" He waved his hands in front of my face. "Yes, I think you have. Not surprised really." _

_ "Oh shut up, Malfoy." I laughed. "Fine, I agree to your bet. But prepare to loose, because that will never happen." _

I sighed. As the muggles say these days, "Never say never."

I dug around in my pocket for twenty sickles and slapped them in his hand.

He chuckled softly as he deposited his prize into his pockets.

I leaned back against the wall, and brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them.

"We should be getting back, Granger." Draco softly murmured. "Don't want to be caught after hours."

I snickered. "You mean you don't want to be caught with _me_ after hours. It might ruin your reputation as a bad-ass and not to mention your aversion to Mudbloods." I turned my head to the right to gauge his expression with a teasing smile on my face.

He crossed his arms over his green sweater vest, that held the signia of a curling snake around a brown wand, the signia of being a Slytherin. Scowling, he softly said, "Don't call yourself that."

Confused, I felt my eyebrows clench together as I asked, "But you-"

"I know, I say it, I can, but you can't call yourself that. Don't call yourself that vicious word. You're above it." He turned his silvery gaze back to me and locked onto my eyes as he restrained himself to say anything more . . . kind.

I stared at him for a few moments, before I promised, "Okay."

Draco let out a breath, as if my answer had relieved a huge weight upon his shoulders.

.

* * *

.

"Now, as I said, an Animagi can . . . " My eyelids began to droop as Professor McGonagall lectured us in Transfiguration a few weeks later. Now I remembered why I hated Prefect duties in the beginning of the year. The Head Boy and Girl assembled such a complicated schedule, I swear, it was only for the purpose of not letting Prefects get any sleep whatsoever. How bloody fantastic.

I felt something bump me at the back of my neck with a slight prick. With an angry glint in my eyes, I turned around to berate the person when I noticed it was actually a flying note. Shocked, I grabbed it and shoved it in my robes, hoping McGonagall wouldn't notice.

Without drawing too much attention to myself, I quietly looked down to read it:

_They say there's going to be another storm tonight. Instead of the kitchens, meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 8 with your blankie. It's soft. And warm. Don't forget it, Granger._

_-D_

I couldn't contain my smile. It was too much. Trying not to bring too much attention to myself, I turned my head around in search of a mop of blonde messy hair. There you are.

He was sitting in the last row, last chair. Catching his eyes, I gave a barely there nod with my head, and without waiting for his reply, I turned my attention back to McGonagall, who was currently demonstrating how to transform into a cat.

I couldn't focus for the rest of the lesson.

.

* * *

.

"I can't believe you fancy that bloke, Granger!" Draco said, mockingly.

"I don't fancy him, Draco! To fancy someone implies you've actually had at least one civil conversation with them, you twit." I laughed. "I think he's . . . a bit . . . fit_,_ you could say."

We were currently in the Room of Requirement, lounging around on the plush, velvet settee, bickering about nonsense. Another thunderstorm hailed over the whole of Scotland, leaving both of us in bad shape.

Actually, it wasn't quite so . . . unusual, in polite terms, to have a civil conversation with him. Draco had an intelligent mind, of course, he wasn't given the position of being the second best in our sixth year for nothing. Second best meaning, I was first. Of course.

"You think Victor Krum, is _fit_?" He scoffed as he kicked off his trainers and stretched his legs out in front of him. "Bloody hell, Granger, we must get you out more often. I may be a warm-blooded male, but even I know which guys I must compete with and which just don't stand a chance in a competition. Krum, is one of those lads who don't stand a chance."

Huffing, I pulled my blankie around my shoulders a bit tighter as I thought of a clever retort. "Yes, but Malfoy, you forgot one bloody thing. I may not be as social as you are, but I am a warm-blooded female who happens to know which males females find attractive and which males, as you so eloquently put it, 'don't stand a chance.' So forgive me if I fail to see and agree with your point of view."

Draco groaned and shut his eyes as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back against the settee. "Granger, there's never an in-between with you." His lips twitched into a crooked grin. "Why the fuck is that?"

I plopped my feet in his lap as I smirked at him and said, "I don't know Malfoy. You seem to have all the answers though, what with you're perspective on prospective males for females, so why don't you tell me."

Dropping his hands and opening his eyes, he turned his head towards him and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Confused, he attempted to speak again, but still, nothing came out.

After a few moments of bated silence, he still hadn't said a word.

Flustered, I opened my mouth to ask him what's wrong, but I didn't get far.

You want to know why?

Because his lips crashing against mine prevented me from asking any questions. Now, I must say . . . this was bloody fantastic.

I sat, frozen, my lips un-moving, but Draco didn't stop. Ever so gently, he brought his hands up to hold my face as he proceeded to kiss me like there was no tomorrow. Slowly, but firmly, I started to respond.

My lips started to move in their own rhythm, their own pattern. It was like . . . I was a whole, new person. My blanket dropped from around my shoulders as I scooted closer to him and held his waist. It was the most sweetest, most gentlest kisses, I've ever experienced. It was the type of kiss between two people, who stood outside as the cold air whipped around them, and snowflakes swirled past them. It was a kiss meant for a Prince and a Princess.

Slowly, Draco broke away, breathing heavily, still holding my face between his hands. My hands still gripped his waist. I carefully opened my eyes as they traveled from his pink, swollen lips, to his flushed cheeks, up his aristocratic nose, and finally met his beaming gray eyes.

I started to feel my lips churn into a small smile and I could see his lips twitching into my favorite smile.

"There's no in-between with you, Granger, because you're too complicated for one to exist."

.

* * *

.

It was Valentine's day. Yes, February fourteenth. The Day of Love. The Day of Happiness. The Day of Red Roses, Hugs, and Kisses.

I never thought I'd be happy for this day to come.

My face erupted into a smile as I thought of who I would be spending today with. Thank Merlin, it landed on a Saturday this year!

I quickly jumped out of bed and, grabbing my toiletries, I rushed into the loo for a quick shower.

"You're very . . . ecstatic, today, Hermione?" asked Ginny, with a curious glint in her bright, brown eyes.

Avoiding her eyes, I shrugged as I said, "No, I'm just . . . there's this book in the library I wanted to read and . . . it finally came in. Madam Pompfrey owled me just now and asked if I wanted to come get it. That's all."

Ginny didn't speak for a few moments as she assessed my answer. Realizing she won't be getting anything else from me, she sighed and nodded her head. "Okay, but . . . Hermione . . . I just wanted to say . . . I love you, okay? You're my sister, and I've considered you as one since before you and Ron got together. Just . . . be careful, okay?"

Bringing my eyes to meet hers, I smiled reassuringly as I said, "I love you too, Gin. What's there to be careful of? I'm just going down to the library."

Have I mentioned I'm a terrible liar? Well, I am, and Ginny knows that as well. Regardless, she smiled at me before waving goodbye and going down to the Common Rooms to see Harry.

With a heavy sigh, I plopped across my fixed bed and closed my eyes for a minute.

_You can do this, Hermione,_ I thought to myself, _you can go out there and see him. You know him. You like him. You . . . maybe,_ more _than like him. _

With that, I took another deep breath as I gave myself a once-over in the mirror. I was nowhere near beautiful, but at least I looked decent. It was still bitter cold outside, so my fitted dark jeans tucked into my snow boots and my dark black pea coat and house scarf weren't out of the norm for this type of weather. I was able to tame my hair into soft, silky, chestnut curls instead of their usual frizzles.

Without another glance back, I headed out my dormitory started down towards the Common Rooms.

"Oh Ronny-kins! I love it, I love it, I love you!" One guess who that high-pitched girly voice belonged to.

I had just reached the last step, as I looked up and saw Lavender throw herself into Ron's arms and proceeded to plaster his face with a million wet kisses. Of course Ron didn't mind. He just laughed as if he won the lottery.

Rolling my eyes, I was about to head out, when I heard someone call my name. Turning around, I saw Ron, holding Lavender's hand, looking at me with a reserved yet wistful expression.

"Hermione . . . " He repeated. Lavender looked a bit pissed, but I don't think he seemed to care. "Um, ahem . . . I just wanted to say . . . I mean . . . ah, hell . . ." He paused for a breath and walked towards me, towing Lavender with him. "Happy St. Valentine's, Hermione."

Shocked, the best response I could come up with was, "How did you know . . ."

Ron's lips rose slightly as he murmured, "Always the tone of surprise . . . "

And that did it. At first it was small snickers, but quickly, it developed into full out laughter.

"Happy St. Valentine's to you, too, Ron." I said, still laughing. Then, slowly, my gaze turned to Lavender, who was quietly chuckling as well. "To you both."

I knew Ron wasn't a complete idiot from the very beginning. He understood what I said. He understood what I meant. And he accepted my blessing as he nodded and grinned joyfully as he wrapped his arm around Lavender and kissed the side of her forehead.

Waving a silent goodbye, I left the Gryffindor tower and headed down towards the Great Hall with a big smile plastered onto my face.

When I reached the Great Hall, I turned around and around searching for Draco's signature blonde locks but I couldn't find him anywhere. In the midst of my turning, I accidentally bumped into someone. There hands went directly to my waist to steady me, and my own hands grabbed their shoulders in order to steady myself.

"What the fuck, Granger? Were you planning on trying to make yourself faint in order to get out of celebrating Valentine's day, aye?" muttered a deep, smooth voice close to my ear.

Pulling away a centimeter, my gaze traveled upwards and met Draco's twinkling eyes. Merlin, I will never get tired of gazing into them. Neither will I ever really know what his true eye color was.

Overwhelmed, I let out a breathless, "Hi."

_Clever, Hermione,_ I thought, _brightest witch of your age and you come up with "hi"?_

Draco still hadn't removed his hands from my waist and neither did I from his chest. He chuckled softly as he replied, "Hello, beautiful."

And then he kissed me. In front of the entire school.

I vaguely heard the increasing gasps and shocked silence emanating from around us, as I stood up on my tip toes and brought my right hand up to caress his stubbled cheek.

He pulled back, and smirked, "Happy Valentine's Day, Granger."

I smirked back. "Happy Valentine's Day, Draco."

.

* * *

.

"You know, I am particularly fond of this color, Granger." Draco said, one warm, April afternoon. "Green is a fascinating color on you, you do realize that?" He snuggled his face into the crook of my neck causing me to giggle uncontrollably as we laid under the shades provided by a beautiful singing tree.

"Draco, stop it, you're tickling me! I can't breathe!" I yelled as I continued to laugh.

Deciding that he had tortured me enough, Draco decided to let me catch a breath although he still held me in his arms, with my back to his chest.

"What? I didn't do anything. It's not my fault that the smallest of touches sets you off into a fit of laughter."

"Exactly! I'm very sensitive!" I laughed again as I felt his fingers glide ghostly across my arm. "Draco!"

"Okay, okay, fine, I'll stop." He held up both of his hands as I laid back against him, breathing heavily. "Tease . . . " he muttered.

Turning around, I smacked his hard, chiseled chest. "I'm not a tease, Draco Malfoy!"

"Yes, you are! You're a beautiful, hot, stubborn, infuriating tease, Granger." He grabbed my arms to turn me around and pulled me back to his chest. He swayed us back and forth and kissed the side of my forehead. "But you're _my_ tease."

.

* * *

.

"Look, Granger, it was a fling. It didn't mean anything. We both needed to distract ourselves, that's all. It was nothing more! How many times do I have to repeat it for you to finally get it through your thick head? I apologize if you thought this was more than that, but honestly? I expected you to figure it out on your own. Especially with you being the brightest witch of our age and all. Guess you're not as bright as everyone thought you were. Either way, get the _fuck_ out of my bedroom!"

_Slam!_

I glared at the piece of wood in front of me, as traitorous tears started to leak out of the corner of my eyes. This wasn't the first time he had said this to me, and I had a feeling it surely won't be the last.

I walked back to my bedroom on shaky legs and quickly whispered my password to unlock my door.

Throwing it open, I grabbed the doorknob in order to support myself as I softly shut the door. I leaned back against it, with my eyes sealed shut, trying to stem the flow of the ongoing tears. It didn't help.

It was like Ron all over again . . .

The confusion, the hurt, the anger . . . the never-ending pain.

Till this day, I still have no idea what I had done wrong in order for him to . . . _hate_ me so much . . . Again.

I remembered the day everything changed, as if it were yesterday.

_It was June fifth, Draco's seventeenth birthday. Draco hadn't wanted me to do anything special about it, but I couldn't help myself. It was his birthday for Merlin's sake! _

_ At home, it was always a tradition to throw lavish parties where tons of friends come to dance and have fun. Of course, Draco never really had a birthday party mostly because of the elder Malfoy's control over his son's life and his need to dictate each and every miniscule thing. _

_ Turning seventeen was a major milestone in the life of a witch or wizard. At that age, all the traces, all restrictions were taken off and you were now considered a mature, adult witch or wizard. _

_ I had decided a month earlier that I was going to surprise Draco with a party, as celebration, but instead of inviting the whole school, it would only be his close friends, which consisted of Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, and my close friends, Ron, Harry and Ginny. _

_ I may have accepted Lavender as Ron's girlfriend, but I sure as hell didn't accept her as my friend, yet. _

_ The party was going to be held in the Room of Requirement as to not bring too much attention to ourselves and more importantly, Draco. For someone who loved being the center of attention, Draco secretly cursed it as well. This was something he had confessed awhile back in our single days. _

Single days,_ I thought smiling, _well, they sure as hell weren't single anymore . . .

_ "Ginny! Are you ready? We're going to be late!" I yelled as I bounded down the stairs towards the common room. _

_ The plan was for Harry, Ron, and I, to go decorate the Room of Requirement while Ginny went and gathered Blaise and Pansy. I would've gone in her stead, but Blaise and Ginny were much better friends than he and I were, and . . . well . . . Harry and Ron may have been okay with considering Draco and I an "item" but it certainly didn't mean that they would have stopped pranking Draco every so often. If anything, I noticed they actually increased their torture upon him. Wankers. Now, I had to stay behind to make sure they wouldn't pull any tricks upon the decorations and before I know it, my boyfriend is being strangled to death with the "Happy Birthday" streamers. _

_ "Yes, let's go!" Ginny replied as she quickly grabbed her wand and trailed behind me. _

_ Ten minutes later we reached the Room of Requirement and after going in circles three times, a door emerged. _

_ I quickly barged inside as Ginny followed. Harry and Ron were already there. Playing wizarding chess. Bloody wonderful. _

_ "Harry, Ron, please put that away and start putting the decorations up. Ginny, you go and get the cake from Lolly down in the kitchens. He'll be the one wearing the bright red toga, and after, go get Pansy and Blaise. Blaise owled me saying they'd be ready by seven o'clock, sharp."_

_ Ginny nodded and quickly gave Harry a chaste kiss before she left. _

_ "Bloody hell, Hermione, did you have to get _every_ decoration in the color _green_?" Ron said, disgusted as he looked through his pile of decorations._

_ Smirking, I said, "You do realize that my boyfriend is a _Slytherin,_ don't you, Ron?"_

_ "Oh trust me, I bloody well do realize that . . ." He grumbled as Harry chuckled quietly behind him. _

_ Using magic, we were able to finish the decorations in less than twenty minutes, which was definitely considered as record time. _

_ Glancing at my watch, I saw that it was five minutes past seven. Draco must be on his way back up to his dormitory from the library. Well, that gives me a chance to intercept him, I thought devilishly. I turned towards Harry and Ron, quickly informed them that I was going to bring Draco up. Grabbing the Marauders map from Harry's outstretched hands, I bustled out the door. _

There he is,_ I smiled, as I saw his floating name above his walking footprints. _Wait . . . where is he going . . . I thought the dungeons were the other way . . . Why is he on the seventh floor? . . . Wait, is he coming towards me? Why in Merlin's name is he walking towards me?

_ My heart started to flutter furiously as I faintly heard his shoes clack loudly against the stone floor around the corner ahead of me. Startled, I quickly hid behind a tall, broad statue. _

_ Breathing heavily, I pulled the Marauders map out again as my eyebrows stuck together in deep thought as I watched Draco's floating figure walk briskly towards . . . towards the Room of Requirement. _

Wait, Draco knew I threw him a party?_ I thought, aghast. _How did he . . .

_ I inched away slowly from the statue I was currently hiding behind to get a better look at my boyfriend. Why in the bloody hell was he wearing a suit? Especially on his birthday? The Draco I knew loathed, and I mean absolutely _loathed,_ wearing a dress shirt tucked into his trousers with a tie around his neck. He especially loathed wearing a coat on top, with the excuse that he looked like his father, something he absolutely did not want. _

_ Curious, I continued to watch as a dark door appeared in front of Draco. A door that was definitely not the way to his seventeenth surprise birthday party. _

_ Quickly glancing to his left and right, Draco went inside._

_ Making a snap decision, I rushed towards the now disappearing door and hastily fell in with a soft thud. _

_ I groaned quietly as I surveyed my surroundings. Inhaling a deep breathe, I realized we were in the Room of Hidden Things. The palms of my hands stung and as I stood up, I realized that in my attempt to break my fall, I had scratched them severely. _

Bam!

_ Instinctively, my head shot up as I brought out my wand and held it up in front of me. _

_ "Draco . . ." muttered a familiar cold drawl. "It's been a long time."_

_ As softly as I could manage, I walked in the direction of where the voice sounded. _

_ "Indeed it has." replied Draco in a stoic manner. "How," He cleared his throat. "How are you?"_

_ "Never been better. For his seventeenth birthday, my only son has decided to grace me with his disgraced presence. How charming." Petrified, I stood rooted to my spot as I heard Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, continue to berate him. _

_ "How _dare_ you think you can just forget about the teachings of your ancestors? How _dare_ you gallivant with that _Mudblood? _Do you realize how much damage control I've had to do this past year, huh, do you?" A few seconds later, a hard _smack_ sounded across the vast room, followed by a soft grunt. _

_ A gasp broke out between my lips as I backed up against a desk behind me, causing everything to dive nosily towards the floor. My heart jerked rapidly as silence erupted through out the room. _

_ "Well, well, well, look who we have in the midst of our meeting, Draco?" Lucius sneered. It reminded me of Draco's sneer, only the difference was, was that Lucius's sneer was more malicious while Draco's was more . . . Draco. "Come out, come out, Mudblood. Come join the party, Draco would be most _delighted_ to see your disgusting face." _

_ Unwillingly, my legs started to move of their own accord as I was brought into the open. Draco stood in front of his father, with his head bowed towards the ground. Lucius curled his fingers, beckoning me to come closer. _

_ I tried to control myself, but as I got closer, I realized that it was futile. I was under the Imperius curse. _

_ "Look at her Draco. I said, Look at HER!" He grabbed his son's hair, roughly facing his face towards mine. I flinched as the pain in his eyes connected with mine. His right cheek had a nasty bruise that was already turning purple. _

_ Lucius let Draco go and said, "Ah, isn't she a beauty, Draco?"_

_ Swallowing, Draco answered with his gaze still locked on mine, "Yes father."_

_ Lucius chuckled darkly, as he slowly walked behind me. "I can see now, why you fell for her wicked charms. She may be filthy, but she is still the most beautiful specimen I've ever seen in my lifetime." I cringed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and buried his face in my hair. _

_ I glanced back at Draco who looked absolutely livid._

_ "It's really too bad, though, that we have to kill her." Lucius said, abruptly. _

_ Draco's body tensed up across from me, as did mine. Kill . . . ? My breathing started to grow heavier and heavier by the minute. _

_ "What . . . what do you mean . . . _Kill_ her?" Draco asked as he tried to disguise the nervousness in his voice. _

_ "That's right. In order to start the second wizarding war, we must start an uproar. And what better way to do that, than by killing the one thing Harry Potter values more than his life?" Lucius smirked as he brought out the knife that was in the inside of his robe. _

_ Without a moment of hesitation, Draco surged towards his father and knocked the knife out of his hands. I was instantly released from the Imperius curse as Draco had muttered, "Finite Incantatum."_

_ Struggling to grab my wand, I shot upwards and shouted a body-binding curse that immobilized Lucius and stunned him, as well. _

_ Draco slowly rose from a top his father, and turned towards me. My eyes met his for one moment, scared and shocked, but they instantly shot back towards Lucius. I wasn't going to let him out of my sight. I could feel my hand shaking as I still kept my wand pointed towards him. _

_ Draco gently removed it from my hands, sent a quick patronus out to Merlin knows who, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a soft embrace. _

_ Succumbing to his comfort, I buried my face into his chest as my body shook. I tried to cry. But I couldn't._

_ "Shh, shh . . ." Draco repeated lightly, his hands rubbing my back. _

_ What happened next was a blur. _

_ Professors came in, Aurors followed, at one point, I think even Harry and Ron were given the permission to come inside. _

_ A couple of hours later, I stood a top the Astronomy tower, wrapped in Draco's arms as I calmly told him that I loved him. _

_ He didn't reply._

_ The next day, he called me a "Mudblood" and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of Pansy. _

Seventh year had started with my acceptance letter from Professor McGonagall informing me that I had the pleasure of being the Head Girl for this year.

It was the only thing that had been good this summer. I actually smiled, after two whole months. My parents still couldn't figure out what the matter was for my depressed mood, but they were grateful to see me smile after so long.

That is until, I saw who the Head Boy was.

My smiled had dropped, instantaneously.

Draco Malfoy.

It was no shock, after all, he was the second-best, after me, as well as the first, in only the boy category.

I was going to spend the whole last year of Hogwarts, practically living with my now ex-boyfriend who not only dumped me but has reverbrated back to his ways of despising my kind.

How fucking wonderful.

.

* * *

.

Months started to fly by, effortlessly, as the seasons changed. The days grew increasingly shorter and the nights, for some odd reason, started to grow longer.

I started to become nocturnal, very much appreciating to stay up into the wee hours of the morning, than traipse during the day. It calmed me , really. There was no noise, no sounds. A pin could be dropped and it would oscillate throughout the room, shattering the silence, but after a few moments, a sense of tranquility would return.

Plus, how could I sleep, as Draco . . . no . . . _Malfoy,_ paraded countless girls in and out of his dorm room and ungodly times of the night.

I flinched as I heard another set of giggles carried out from his . . . from his bedroom.

_It doesn't matter anymore, Hermione,_ I thought, repeating my mantra. _It doesn't matter._

Taking a deep breath, I unclenched my hand that was holding my quill in a death grip and watched as the blood started to circulate throughout my veins, again.

Another set of giggles floated down to my perked up ears.

_That's it,_ I thought, angrily.

I jumped up, gathering my books and parchment and quickly bounded up towards my room. Throwing my books on my four poster bed, I grabbed my wand and coat and was about to leave when I saw my blankie at the foot of my bed.

Our blankie.

Without another moment of hesitation, I stormed out of the Head dorm and started walking up to the Room of Requirement at a brisked pace.

There, it was my one place of solace. Of peace.

It was my only place of peace.

Especially today.

Reaching the seventh floor corridor, I walked in circles three times, and went inside closing the door behind me with a soft _thud._

I shed my boots and cap, throwing them aimlessly on the ground, and laid down on the plush, velvet settee as I watched the fire blaze on in the hearth.

January twenty-ninth.

That was the date, today.

It was a year ago, from today, that everything had changed.

It was a year ago, from today, that Draco and I came here, in the hopes of finding peace in each others company.

Even the bloody weather was the same as it was a year ago.

It was a year ago, from today, that Draco stopped . . . acting like a prat and kissed me. Finally.

I smirked at the sad thought as an insignificant tear dropped down my face.

Sniffling, I wiped it away. I was not going to cry. Not anymore. I did my share of crying, I grieved, it's time to move on. He certainly had.

And with that last thought, I fell into a deep, slumber.

.

* * *

.

"Ronald! How sweet! Thank you, my sweets, this is the best gift anyone has ever given me," Lavender gushed as she wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and did the thing she did best. Plastering Ron's face with red lipstick covered kisses.

At least the color matches his hair color. And his skin color. Imagine the irony.

Valentine' Day. Also known as the "Singles Awareness" Day. Cheerios to whomever had invented that phrase.

I forced myself to smile, as if I were happy, at the beaming couple. The one good thing that came out of this, is my realization that Ron and I would've never worked out. We expected different things in life, expected different things in each other. We were just . . . too different.

"Hermione?" asked Ron, shaking me out of my stupor. I nodded to him, signaling that I was listening. "Lavender and I are going to head out to Hogsmeade to meet up Ginny and Harry . . . would you, uh, like to come?"

Wow. I'm so pathetic.

Shaking my head, I gave him the biggest smile I could muster and said, "Ronald Weasley, I think I should send you to an asylum, because I'm pretty sure that Harry was right when he mentioned you acting a bit strange lately. And I assure you, it will most definitely not be a magical institution."

Both he and Lavender laughed as he replied, "Good, because wizards are far more mental than muggles. I'd much prefer the muggle institutions over the magical."

I wiggled my eyebrows as I said, "Who said anything about muggle institutions?"

Ron visibly paled, as Lavender laughed and pulled him out the door. "Bye Hermione!" She waved.

My smile disappeared the second they were out of sight. I sighed as I looked out the window, noticing how the crystal particles were sticking smoothly across the castle. It looked so surreal and magical. Definitely something out of a movie- a muggle device used for entertainment. As I watched the silky sheets of snow floating in front of my window, I decided to go out for a walk. _There was still some time before the sun set, and I'm pretty sure I'll be back in time for dinner,_ I thought as I grabbed my boots and coat and wrapped my scarf around my neck.

Everyone had either left or have been gone since the morning, so I barely saw anyone loitering around except for the lucky individuals who had no dates. Individuals like me, actually.

I softly giggled to myself as I put my snow cap on and stuffed my hands in my coat pockets. It's so bloody cold, I thought noticing how breathing caused smokes in the air in front of me. Feeling childish, I decided to puff out air as I used magic to create shapes in the smoke.

I giggled as I made a flower. Next, I made a shark. Third, I made a goat. My imagination was running all over the place, apparently.

I stopped suddenly as I realized where my feet had unconsciously taken me.

Our tree. Our place.

It had been more than a year since I came down here. After the . . . argument, I stopped going to places that always reminded me of him.

The Room of Requirement was the only exception. I had found that place first.

But . . . I had to get over him. I have to.

So, with the mantra in mind, I took small steps as I leaned back against the strong bark behind me. Ahead of me, the Black Lake lay, frozen in ice. Students were allowed to ice-skate over it, but it wasn't encouraged. Mostly because anything could happen in the magical world.

I rubbed my hands up and down my arms as I realized how cold it really was as I exhaled a deep breath.

All of a sudden, I felt the air around me heat up instantly. My hands felt toasty as I put them back in my coat pockets and as did the rest of me.

Shocked, I realized that someone had sent a heating charm my way. My eyes glanced all around me, as I tried to find the culprit.

However, it was futile.

No one was here.

It was just me.

.

* * *

.

_Boom Boom_

_ Boom Boom_

Colorful leis, warm Carribean sun, clear ice-blue waters . . .

_Thump Thump_

The scenery around me started to change. All the colorful fruits, the endless seas, changed to darkness in the blink of an eye.

_Thump Thump_

Slowly, I opened my dream-infused eyes. Ugh, Crookshanks. What in the bloody hell-?

Suddenly, a big explosion echoed throughout my room. I jumped out of bed as I heard Crookshanks meow behind me.

Another_ boom_ vibrated, causing my room to quake softly.

Grabbing my wand, I transfigured my pajamas into a pair of jeans, my slippers into boots, and my tank top into a coat. I had a feeling I wouldn't be coming back for a while.

Rushing down the stairs leading towards the Head Commons, I was so focused on not falling and tripping that I wasn't watching what was ahead of me and rammed straight into a hard, heavy _rock._

Gasping, I shot my arms out to keep myself steady as strong, familiar arms encircled around my waist so I wouldn't fall back.

"Damn it, Hermione, this isn't the time for you to be fooling around." Draco muttered, his lips in close proximity to my ear.

To say that I was shocked, would've been a huge understatement.

For one, Draco called me by my name. Not "Mudblood" or "bitch, or even _"Granger."_ He called me "Hermione."

Snapping his fingers in front of my stunned face, Draco shook my shoulders and repeated, "Hermione! Snap out of it! You have to stay focused! We're under _attack_, for fucks sake!"

"What?" I whispered.

"The death eaters! There _in_ the castle! Father must have found a way to break through Hogwarts wards, and now death eaters are pooling into the castle! We have to get you out of here, you hear me? You have to escape!" He yelled, hysterical.

"What do you mean, 'there in the castle'? How did your father breach the wards? Draco, have you gone _mad?_ There's no way in hell, I'm leaving without a concrete explanation, and if what you're saying is true, then I have to stay back and fight!"

Suddenly, the door burst open as Professor McGonagall stormed through with a grave expression on her face. "It's true, Miss. Granger, our wards have been breached. I'm not sure how, but they have been, but I need you both to round of all the prefects and give them direct orders to escort all the fifth years and below to the Ministry for immediate protection. Both sixth and seventh year students will have to stay behind to fight, if they so choose to. But please, for the sake of the future and for the sake of my sanity, I suggest you both say your goodbyes to each other because . . . well, our odds are not looking very hospitable. I'm sorry. You both have one minute."

With that, she _whished_ her wand and apparated out of the room.

I stood there, paralyzed with fear, as I realized that tonight could very well be . . . it. Voldemort could actually win this war, he could . . . destroy it.

I slowly turned my gaze back to Draco's, subconsciously I realized he still hadn't unwrapped his arms from my waist. Mine were still resting on his shoulder.

Without a moments hesitation, Draco's lips descended upon mine at such a startling fast pace.

I kissed him back, with the full intention of living in the moment.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Hermione," He softly repeated, over and over again as he placed small kisses all over my face. "I'm so sorry, love, so terribly sorry."

Holding my face in his hands, his thumb caressed my cheek as he repeated the three words that I spent the last year fantasizing. "I love you."

His words didn't register at first, but as soon as they did, I grew angry.

Very angry.

"You arsehole!" I yelled as I slapped him across the face. "How _dare_ you tell me you love me right before we go into a full out fucking war without knowing if one of us, let alone the both us will survive it? How _dare_ you utter those words when you've practically tortured me with your insults and actions this whole year? You _bastard!_ Yes, Draco-bloody-Malfoy! You are a fucking bastard!" By the time, I had ended my rant, I realized the flush of tears trailing down my face as Draco stood there wiping them away with this fingers. There was a big, red, very noticeable hand print, across his face.

"I know, I know, love, I am a bastard, but I'm _your_ bastard." He replied softly.

I chuckled, humorlessly, as he said, "I love you. And this time, I really do expect a reply back, you tease."

"I love you, too." I said.

.

* * *

.

"Draco Malfoy, I swear on my mothers grave, I will murder you!" I yelled, my voice resonating throughout our flat. "We are not getting _green_ pygmy puffs for our daughter! She isn't even _born_ yet!"

I huffed as Draco, my husband of four years, ignored my opinion for the _fifteenth_ time, today, and continued talking to the store clerk.

I shook my head as I rubbed my swollen belly carrying our daughter, with one hand. The other was in Draco's hand, which he kept swinging back and forth.

Bloody idiot. Doesn't he realize that my hormones are on a rampage here and the slightest things he does set's me off in a murderous rage? No, of course he doesn't. _Someone has a death wish,_ I thought, smiling.

I turned my head for a moment, when I saw a magazine cover of _Witch Weekly_ of Harry, Ron, and I, again. However, this one seemed to be an updated version since I was a bit bigger now then two months ago.

"The Golden Trio Strikes Again in Diagon Alley!" was the headline of the cover. Honestly, what does the even _mean_? I wasn't even in Diagon Alley last week!

Sighing, I leaned my head against Draco's shoulder, as my mind took a minute to relax.

It had been a very stressful day, today, with work and getting everything ready for the baby.

Actually, it had been very stressful for a few years now, since the war ended. The Wizarding World had risen to victory in the end, but not after an immeasurable number of casualties and the fact that everything had literally been destroyed. The ministry was in shambles trying to apprehend all the remaining death eaters and anyone who was in league with the Dark Lord. Hogwarts had to be completely reconstructed anew since it was destroyed in the Final Battle. The Magical Community was in such a huge disarray, both emotionally and physically.

But even in the midst of all that had happened, celebrations still ensued, smiles were still being made, and people were still laughing.

Not one person had faith that we would've won, however everyone vowed to never give up.

No one gave up their hope, and in the end, that was all that mattered.

To survive in this world, one must know the meaning of hope, friendship, love, family. In order to go forward and actually grow, you must be willing to accept all the aspects of life. Both the dark and the light.

And that's what we did.

It was a bloody miracle that we won at all, actually.

But we did.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, jostling me out of my memories.

I looked up at him, as he said, "Shall we go? You look awfully tired, and all this walking mustn't be good for Leila."

Shaking my head, I said, "No, I'm fine."

I smiled.

"Perfect, actually, now that you've finally gotten that notion of purchasing green pets for our daughter."

He smirked. "They were pretty stupid. She might end up hating the color green."

"Like me." I replied.

"Please, you look extremely fetching in that color. I will never let you not wear it." He smirked.

"Jerk."

"Tease."

Our laughs mingled together, melodiously, as we walked hand in hand down the street.

.

* * *

.

_*~.The End.~*_


End file.
